At present, many computing devices (for example, smart phones and tablet computers, etc.) support multitask systems, that is, the devices can run multiple applications at the same time, there may be one or more threads in one application, and one task is run on each thread. In multiple tasks, there will be resource competition among tasks, for example, foreground tasks and background tasks. The background tasks will preempt the resources of foreground tasks, and sometimes prevent the foreground tasks from running. The resources may be a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a Graphics Processing Unit (GPU), a memory and the like. To solve this problem, a traditional method is to completely suspend tasks which would prevent main tasks from running. However, some suspended tasks are required to communicate with a server in real time, for example, messaging or mail services. If these tasks are completely suspended, it will cause the problem that information cannot be timely feedback or the problem with other unexpected behaviors or the like.